


Amsterdam

by Blackstarsabove



Series: 12 Days of Yule [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Male Eivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Eivor takes Ivarr to Amsterdam to catch a break before Christmas
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Series: 12 Days of Yule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I've ran out of titles and descriptions a long time ago and this was not planned until like an hour ago.  
> Let me know what you think though do I might feel inspired to continue or delete the actual modern AU I got planned.

The branches of the bare trees around them were decorated with delicate golden fairy lights, their glow reflecting on the river's surface.   
Snow covered the boats and rooftops, the bikes and fences, like a warm fluffy blanket.  
Few people were wandering these streets in the cold, leaving Eivor and Ivarr to enjoy the winter evening almost on their own.  
It was a nice change of pace after the busy days that lay behind them. 

They had been exploring the city for quite a few hours now and Eivor was starting to notice his boyfriend's teeth clattering.   
Stubborn as he was, Ivarr was still trying to hide it but he was no fool.   
Eivor, ever the responsible one, had told Ivarr to wear a coat before they had left the hotel but the latter had insisted on wearing his leather jacket, claiming that he was used to the cold.   
Eivor had half a mind to tease the other but in the end he decided to just be a good boyfriend and draped his own coat over Ivarr's shoulders.  
"It's not even that cold", Ivarr huffed, though he did not reject the offer, slipping his arms through the sleeves and letting Eivor pull him closer with an arm around his waist.

"Maybe we should spend next Christmas in Egypt", Eivor suggested, placing a kiss on top of the shaved side of Ivarr's head.  
The Dane yawned, not even gracing that suggestion with a response.

"Ready to go back to the hotel yet?"  
Ivarr hummed in agreement, letting Eivor lead the way.   
The Dane had a habit to get lost in new places and even though he was proud he had no interest in aimlessly wandering the streets for hours today. 

As soon as they were finally back in their suite, Eivor disappeared into the bathroom to draw them both a hot bath.   
When he stepped into the main room again he found Ivarr standing out on the balcony, looking down at the water below, a cigarette in his hand. 

"Feeling homesick?", Eivor asked, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist from behind.   
Ivarr once again didn't give him a response, taking another drag from his cigarette.   
Eivor huffed, placing a few kisses on the side of his face from until Ivarr couldn't help but chuckle.   
"Admit it. I was right when I suggested coming here", Eivor nudged him gently, leaning his head on Ivarr's shoulder.   
"Maybe."   
"I'm counting that as a yes", Eivor informed, waiting for Ivarr to finish his cigarette before he pulled him back into the room, taking care to shut the door behind them. 

"Are you hungry?", Eivor asked, briefly looking over the menu for anything his boyfriend might like but Ivarr just shook his head.

Ivarr looked a little sleepy, allowing Eivor to take both the coat and his jacket off him.   
Against popular belief, Ivarr was quite lazy at times and once he had found that Eivor would do pretty much anything for him, he made sure to make use of that as often as possible.   
Eivor placed a few kisses on the Dane's shoulder once the jackets were off, then made the younger hold his arms up so he could slip off his hoodie, another piece of clothing he'd stolen from Eivor, as well. 

Eivor couldn't deny that he had his own reasons for helping Ivarr undress and really, who could blame him for that?   
Ivarr was beautiful and, in Eivor's opinion, even more so without clothes.   
He placed a few soft kisses on his boyfriend's chest, his fingers delicately tracing the runes tattooed on his stomach.   
Eivor smiled when he noticed goosebumps spreading over Ivarr's bare skin. 

"Are you just going to make me stand here all night?"  
"I might", Eivor mumbled, placing one last kiss on Ivarr's neck as he unbuttoned his pants.   
"I'm sure you can do the rest on your own."   
Eivor winked then disappeared into the bathroom again. 

He checked the water temperature before adding in the bath salt he'd bought at one of the Christmas markets they had been to earlier that afternoon. 

As soon as he had taken his own clothes off, Ivarr entered, yawning again when Eivor pecked his lips.   
Eivor already knew what that meant for the plans he had initially had for this night but he figured that it didn't really matter.   
They had time.   
It could wait until the morning, when Ivarr would be well rested and less likely to tear out Eivor's throat at any minor inconvenience. 

The two got settled into the bath, Ivarr promptly situating himself on Eivor's chest so he could close his eyes without worrying about falling asleep.   
Eivor stroked his back gently, massaging the spots that seemed tense. 

This time of year was always quite stressful for the two of them because between the normal holiday stress of buying gifts and writing cards they also struggled to navigate their different traditions. 

Ivarr had grown up with the belief of the old Gods and thus celebrated Yule while Eivor was used to the more common approach to Christmas even though he was by no means Christian and had since taken to finding his own way into paganism, with Ivarr's help of course.   
But they made it work, always reserving the week before yuletide for a vacation together. 

"We didn't call Mouse yet", Ivarr mumbled suddenly, surprising Eivor who had thought the younger had already fallen asleep.   
"I'm sure your brother is taking good care of him", Eivor replied, a smile on his face. 

Ever since he had first met the husky, Ivarr had been absolutely in love with him and vice versa, betraying his whole bad boy attitude right from the start.   
"Still", Ivarr insisted, even though his eyes were already closed.   
"We'll call them tomorrow, okay? Promise."   
Ivarr hummed in agreement, falling silent after that. 

Eivor had to wake him when the water was starting to turn cold, helping the younger out of the bathtub before drying him off with one of the towels.   
He was glad to have set out fresh clothes earlier. Now he just had to help Ivarr into the sweatpants and pull the hoodie over his head while the Dane made it a point to be as unhelpful as humanly possible. 

But after almost five years of dating, he was more than skilled enough to do it either way.   
Ivarr watched him with half open eyes as he got dressed as well, a sight that Eivor found too adorable to not be distracting. 

But it was nothing compared to the warmth that spread in his chest when Ivarr nuzzled his neck later, letting Eivor pull the sheets up to his chin.  
"Sweet dreams, love."   
He mumbled before placing a kiss on the Dane's forehead.   
The extra stress was definitely worth it.


End file.
